Interrupted
by Supergymstar
Summary: A LUCIAN one-shot. Lucy and Ian are dut to film the 'sex scene' but with Lucy's nerves and the girls teasing what will happen to them? Will things get to much or will somehting else happen? Bad summary but the story is good.


**Lucy's POV**

A normal day on set? I think not. Today was the day 'Ezria' would have their first sex scene. Ian and I had been dating for almost a year now so it wouldn't be awkward but I don't think I was ready to let the crew to see us going at it like that.

'You okay Luce?' Ian said walking into my dressing room

'Just nervous you know' I replied honestly

'You have nothing to be nervous about! We have done this tons of times he said winking at me

'But this time is different'

'Just look at me and block out everything and everyone around us' he told me 'Imagine its just you and me at our apartment on a normal saturday night'

'But if I do that, things will defiantly get to steamy' I replied.

'Well if they do... We will be told to stop.' he said 'now come on we should get going. Marlene called you about 5 minutes ago for hair and make-up'

'I'll see you later shmian' I said turning to kiss him

'Loveyou Pookiebear' he said winking at me once again

I sauntered off and went to the hair and make-up trailer. The other girls were all there as we had a scene altogether this morning.

'Morning girls' I said walking in

'Hey Luce' they all said

'Lucy, I need you to take of your jumper so it doesn't muck up your hair when you take it off in wardrobe' said Nia the hair and makeup lady as I took my seat

I followed her instructions and sat down. As I did I heard a gasp and a chuckle coming from the girls.

'Whats so funny' I asked looking at them slightly embarrassed.

'You need to look in the mirror' said Troian after she calmed herself down from the giggling

'I am going to kill that man' I said.

Ian had left love bites all over my chest. He was not going to get any tonight I said to myself.

The girls continued to laugh and the Ashley spoke up

'Jesus Lucy, things must have gotten hot and heavy last night' she said still staring at them despite my best attempt to cover them up with my hands

I mean sure, I have had love bites before but never like this. There was a long trail of them all the way from my chest and they started up the back of my neck I noticed when I took a closer look in the mirror.

'Don't listen to them' said Nia sticking her tongue out jokingly at the girls 'They can be covered up, but just maybe ask Ian to give them to you in a spot that's not so noticable' she said laughing

My cheeks had gone red as I was embarrassed. I was never going to hear the end of this, and I'm sure the girls will ask Ian later about last night. And he will have no clue what its about. I love him to pieces but he is in my bad books for this.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

The morning on set went relatively well. The marks were hidden and the girls hadn't said anything else about it. That was until Ian made his appearance at lunch time.

I stood up and let him take my seat. He sat down and then proceeded to pull me into his lap. I kissed him lightly on the cheek, but Ian wanted more. He pulled my face down to meet mine and then kissed my lips passionately until we heard some chuckles.

'Don't let us interrupt' said Shay from the seat next to us

'Im not happy with you ' I whispered to him in his ear

The girls laughed again, they must have heard what I said to him

'You're in trouble and if I were you I would stay away from her neck or else this might be the end of 'Lucian' ' Ash said

'What on earth are you talking about' asked Ian

I proceeded to pull down my top to show him the love bite marks that didn't get covered up

'Next time, please be careful' I told him

'I did that' he asked me

'Well I don't know who else would have done it' I said turning in his lap to face him

'Sorry Babe' he replied and rested his head on my neck

The girls all awed in approval

'He really is the best boyfriend Luce' said Troian

'I think so' I said and with that Ian lifted his head and gave me a quick peck on the lips

'Can Ian and Lucy please come to studio 4 for the filming of their scene' said the voice over the loud-speaker 'that's Lucy and Ian to studio 4' it said again

Ian looked at me 'You ready?'

'No,but its got to be done' I said standing up from his lap

'Goodluck guys' said all the girls

'Don't give her anymore bite marks Ian' said Shay with a smirk on her face

We carried on walking hand in hand to studio 4. This was going to be a long day I thought.

**Ian's POV**

After filming the pre- sex scene we were ready to film the real thing. I could tell Lucy was still nervous despit my best efforts to try and calm her down.

'And 5,4,3,2' the director counted down so me an Lucy were ready

'Are you sure about this Aria?' asked Ezra

'Never been more certain in my life' was Aria's reply

'I love you'

'I love you too Ezra'

I began to kiss her passionately like the director had asked her too, easing her down on the sofa, straddling her and then removing my top was what I did next. We continued to kiss, but I broke away as instructed to lift her up and carry her over to the bed. I began remove her shirt as I layed her down and this time she mounted me.

'Im ready Ezra' Aria said looking at me

'And cut' cued the director

Lucy was still sat on top of me and she bent down to whisper in my ear 'Is that all for me?' She said noticing my pants were getting tighter

'I don't think we are going to need to film that again guys, that was excellent' said Marlene 'Go and have a break and then Lucy we are going to need you in your next outfit to shoot with Ella in about 40 minutes'

That was long enough I thought. I tapped Lucy on the leg signalling her to get off me. With that I dragged her to her dressing room and locked the door.

'I thought I was going to explode in there Luce' I told her 'I just hoped they didn't see what you could feel in my pants because that would have been embarrassing' I said with a smirk

'I will take care of that for you' whispered Lucy seductively in my ear 'Although I'm still not over what you have done to me, you deserve this for making me stay calm during filming' She told me, I still felt guilty but I was still getting my reward, so I was happy.

'Just make it quick Luce, you are due to film soon'

She began to kiss me with passion and jumped into my arms wrapping her feet around my back. I dragged her over to the couch and started to remove her clothes. Man she was hot, I said to myself.

About 10 minutes later we were both lying there, myself naked and Lucy with only her underwear on. She climbed on top of me once noticing I was getting restless.

'You ready baby?' she said bending over me to whisper in my ear

'Sure am' I said and she turned around so she was sitting on my stomach facing my member. And with that she began to take care of my 'problem'

Holly's POV

I was due to film with Lucy soon and I was walking to her dressing room to go over them like we always do.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

'Lucy are you in there?' I knocked again

'Hang on a sec' was the reply I got after waiting there for a bit

A couple of minutes later, the door was unlocked and then opened and Lucy standing there in her dressing room.

'You weren't asleep were you?' I said questioning the locked door

'Just getting changed' she replied

'You've never locked the door before' I said half laughing. All the girls would leave their dressing rooms unlocked when getting changed and myself and the other cast members often caught them half-naked.

'Just fancied a change' she said

'I thought we could go over our lines' I told her

'Sure, ummmm'

I began to walk into her dressing room and noticed a pile of clothes on the floor. Calvin Klein boxers? I then noticed the bathroom door was shut. Shit

'I interrupted something didn't I?' I turned to look at Lucy

'No I was just...' she trailed off

'Hi Ian' I shouted knowing Ian was hiding in the bathroom

'Holly' was his muffled reply

'Im going to leave you kids alone' I told them 'Lucy, don't be late we are due on set in 20 minutes'

'Sorry Mama bear' Lucy said guiltily on my way out.

'Don't be sorry Goose, its a perfectly natural thing to do. I would just advise next time you want to do it. Wait till you get home' I told her before leaving the room.

**The end**

**Reviews would be much appreciated + check out my other stories**


End file.
